yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugi Muto (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yugi Muto is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yugi Muto, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 13 of Duel World (DM), at which point his Character Unlock Missions become available. Prior to January 18, 2018, he was exclusive to the special event Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom, only being able to be unlocked during the event. He also appeared as a roaming Duelist in some special events. White Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Yugi Muto at the Gate. During the special event Welcome to Toon World, Star Chips are required instead. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-YugiMuto.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaming Duelist (first event) Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Roaming Duelist (second event) Level 30 Level 40 Tag Duel Tournament (second event) Partner Deck Skill: "Silent Swordsman Advent" (If your team has less than 2000 Life Points, play 1 "Silent Swordsman LV7" on the field at the beginning of Yugi Muto's turn. The Skill can only be used once per Duel.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yugi Muto reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Yugi Muto, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Roaming Duelist (first event) Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Yugi says "It's our destiny to fight, and this is a fight that I must win!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "I'll never forget you, my friend. Never." ;Yami Bakura *When starting a Duel with Yami Bakura, Yugi says "For everything I hold dear, I can't afford to lose this duel!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "It's over for you, Bakura!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" (except Arkana's "Dark Magician"), a cut-in frame of Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "I summon Dark Magician!". If that player hasn't already Summoned "Dark Magician" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Dark Magician" (or its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Magician, attack!" followed by "Dark Magic Attack!" *When Yugi Summons "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction", a cut-in frame of Yugi briefly appears, and he announces "Here's Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!". If that player hasn't already Summoned "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" being Summoned plays afterwards. **When Yugi activates Gandora's first effect, he announces "Gandora's special ability!" followed by "Boundless Gigarays!" **When Yugi activates Gandora's second effect, he announces "Gandora's special ability!" *When Yugi Summons "Silent Magician", "Silent Magician LV4", or "Silent Magician LV8", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Silent Magician!". However, when Summoning "Silent Magician LV8", if that player hasn't already Summoned "Silent Magician LV8" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Silent Magician LV8" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with either monster, he announces "Silent Magician attack!" followed by "Silent Burning Attack!" *When Yugi Summons "Buster Blader", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces, "Come, My All-Powerful Buster Blader!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Buster Blader, attack!" followed by "Dragon Sword!" *When Yugi Summons "Silent Swordsman", "Silent Swordsman LV3", "Silent Swordsman LV5", or "Silent Swordsman LV7", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Silent Swordsman!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with one of those monsters, he announces "Silent Swordsman, attack!" followed by "Silent Slash!" *When Yugi Summons "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", a cut-in frame of Yugi's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Special Summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, attack!" followed "Magnet Saber!" **When Yugi activates Valkyrion's effect, he announces, "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior's special effect activates!" followed by "I can Special Summon Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magnet Warriors from the Graveyard!" *When Yugi Summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", he announces "I Summon a Magnet Warrior!" *When Yugi Summons "Blockman", he announces "I Summon Blockman!" **When Yugi activates that monster's effect, he announces "Blockman's special effect activates!" followed by "Deconstruction!" *Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with "Curse of Dragon", he announces "Curse of Dragon, attack!" followed by "Dragon Flame!" *Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with "Summoned Skull", he announces "Summoned Skull, attack!" followed by "Lightning Strike!" *When Yugi Summons "Toy Magician", he announces "I have other magicians you may not be familiar with. I Summon Toy Magician!" **Most of the time when Yugi declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Toy Magician, attack!" followed by "Block Demolition!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yugi activates "Gold Sarcophagus" he announces "I activate my Spell, Gold Sarcophagus!" *When Yugi activates "Magician's Circle", he announces, "My Trap Card activates! Magician's Circle!" *When Yugi activates "Mirror Force" he announces "Too bad, but my face down card is..." followed by "Mirror Force!" *When Yugi activates "Mystic Box", he announces "I activate the Spell Card, Mystic Box!" *When Yugi activates "Pot of Greed" he announces "I activate Pot of Greed!" *When Yugi activates "Silent Burning" he announces "I activate a Quick-Play Spell, Silent Burning!" *When Yugi activates "Soul Rope", he announces "I activate the Trap Card, Soul Rope! I Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from my Deck!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Yugi activates "Marshmallon's" effect, he announces "Marshmallon's effect activates! The attacking player takes 1000 points of damage!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yugi activates "Marshmallon Glasses", he announces "The Spell Card, Marshmallon Glasses!" *When Yugi activates "Spell Shattering Arrow" he announces "Now's my chance, Spell Shattering Arrow!" Trivia *Initially, Yugi Muto did not have a 3D cutscene for "Dark Magician". As of September 26, 2019, cutscenes for "Dark Magician" and it's Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart have been made available when summoned by Yugi Muto. *When Yami Yugi and Yugi Muto Duel each other, they both make several references to the Ceremonial Battle from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. *When Yugi Summons "Toy Magician", he mentions that the player may not be familiar with it, referencing the fact that Yugi only used it in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. Its attack name also comes from that manga. *While Yugi has card dialogue for the Silent Magician Monsters ("Silent Magician", "Silent Magician LV4", and "Silent Magician LV8") and Silent Swordsman Monsters ("Silent Swordsman", "Silent Swordsman LV3", and "Silent Swordsman LV5", and "Silent Swordsman LV7"), respectively, his card dialogue remains unchanged when he Summons or declares an attack with the monsters belonging to the aforementioned archetypes. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Odion, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Crow Hogan, Leo, Tetsu Trudge, and Rex Goodwin are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of the Duelist(s) themselves. *Yugi Muto, Bandit Keith, The Paradox Brothers, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden/Yubel, Yusei Fudo, and Luna are the characters with the most cards that feature a cut-in frame of their face(s). *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Yami Marik, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Yubel, Jaden/Yubel, and Yusei Fudo are the characters with the most cards that have a 3D animation cutscene. *Yugi Muto, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion, Maximillion Pegasus, Arkana, Espa Roba, Prana, Dr. Vellian Crowler, Syrus Truesdale, and Sartorius Kumar are the characters with the least character-specific dialogue in-game. **The aforementioned characters, excluding Prana, have the average amount of character-specific dialogue a Legendary Duelist possesses. *There are some Legendary Duelists who possess cards with 3D cutscenes that aren't preceded by a cut-in frame of the whole character: **Joey Wheeler - Jinzo **Yugi Muto - Silent Magician LV8 **Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Yubel - Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms **Jaden/Yubel - Yubel *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra **Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana *There are some Legendary Duelists who share the same signature card, and 3D cutscene for the said card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon (including its Dark Side of Dimensions counterpart) **Seto Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon **Mako Tsunami, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - The Legendary Fisherman **Espa Roba, Joey Wheeler, Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Jinzo **Jaden Yuki, Jaden/Yubel - Elemental HERO Neos, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman **Yubel, Jaden/Yubel - Yubel *There are some Legendary Duelists who have alternate 3D animation cutscenes for their signature card: **Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto - Dark Magician **Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) - Blue-Eyes White Dragon **Joey Wheeler (DSOD) - Red-Eyes B. Dragon Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters